vinciniafandomcom-20200214-history
Tamoda (City)
Established in 2137, Tamoda is the largest and most populous city on the planet, Tamoda. As part of an ecumenopolis, the "core's" population is an estimate of 1.4 billion. It is the Galactic capitol of the Vincinia Galaxy. The city is the largest city ever established in the Galaxy beside Nahnvarto. As part of the United Nations, it is also the military capitol and communications center throughout the universe. It was settled by a small military squad and grew rapidly into an area the size of the state of Utah. Category:Background Category:History BackgroundCategory:City Life The name "Tamoda" is creatively named for a city. The core of the city is about the size of Minneapolis, Minnesota. Minneapolis, with a size of a population of 2.9 million in a 58.4 mile radius, Tamoda has a population of 1.4 billion in the area of the same size. The city is mostly composed of Asians and Indians, migrating from now Russian controlled China and India. Tamoda is owned by the United Nations, which sprouted from the United States of America. That is why English is the main language spoken there with an American feel to the city. With the population being extremely big, many gangs and terrorist groups run rampid throughout the metropolis. Countless terrorist attacks have performed inside the city, and the Tamoda police department has a very hard time dealing with the terrorism. As a result, many military units and oganizaions to oppose the threats. Government organizations such as TAG, and the TAA were established to patrol the air and ground and detect terrorism in the area. Tamoda's skyline is a breathtaking from the suburbs. The most famous building(s) is the Triple World Trade towers that tower above the rest of the buildings. Most of the buildings are in the shape of spires or needles, unlike any other city ever to be settled on Earth. The core of the city is the Galactic Senate building. Surrounding the lower base is the Hexagon military headquarters and docking bays for Griffin-56's. The freeways in Tamoda are very complex with triple-layered stack roads. Because there is so much traffic, engineers have concluded to make stacked freeways. Ribcages are also very complex when 4 highways make up an intersection, making a ribcage-like road intersection. Flying cars are also very common in Tamoda. Used mainly by Police, they are able to rise above several miles off the ground to evade traffic jams. History After the second space race began, military settlers stumbled upon the planet in 2137. After realizing the planet was very habitable, they began building a settlement. With the help of robotic construction droids, the city rapidly grew into a metropolis after a period of 11 years. The rest of the planet was then completed into an ecumenopolis in 2151. Tamoda was creatively named by General Jackson Rigby, head of the military legion in the Dopon System. The city grew from a population of 16,719, to 1.4 billion in a time period of 32 years. As a result, gangs and terrorist groups were formed. Police have struggled to contain these thugs over the years as there are so many. Many attacks have happened over the years killing thousands of people, and terrorism is harmful to the cities economy and growth. After the Russian Federation took over most of Southern Asia, many emigrants have escaped slavery and have settled mainly in Tamoda and the surrounding area. Trillions of Chinese and Asian emigrants have helped grow the settlement into a city-ruled planet. It was established as the Galactic capital of the United Nations in 2148, and is named the "second Washington" for its government control and operations. As a capital the city has been under attack many times by the Russian Federation, but was never infiltrated by enemy forces. Category:TAA Units